Hearts of Ice
by LaPetiteBelle2008
Summary: Summary is inside! Too long to put in this tiny space. Thank you!


**A/N: **Hey everyone! Okay this is a story that just popped into my had and I just had to write it down! This story takes place nowhere particular, you probably won't see the name of any specific town, minus one. Also, I would like to warn you that the characters might seem a little OOC but don't worry they'll be great just the same! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story (yes, I know it's short but it's just a prologue!) Summary and disclaimer below. Thanks. R & R!

**Summary: **Serena and Darien have been married for three years. Two of those years have been spent seperated. Serena has now returned from London to demand a divorce and somehow gets trapped into an agreement with her estranged husband. Will the ice that has been shielding their hearts melt? Or will a certain redhead destroy everything they know?

**Disclaimer:**I sadly do not own Sailor Moon. The plot is mine however. :)

Prologue:

The Beginning of the End…

Serena stared vacantly ahead, her once lively cerulean eyes now dulled with the pain of betrayal. Shaking hands were placed demurely upon her lap, her ears deaf to the pleas of her traitorous husband. How could this have happened? Yes, the relationship had been getting sort of rocky the past couple months, with Serena always ending it in tears; but never would she have imagined that things would have gotten this bad. One year. That's all they had been married. Could love really die that fast?

"Serena, honey, I am so sorry…words are not enough…it was never supposed to happen…I love you Serena, please say something…"

Serena slowly turned to face him, a queer smirk beginning to tug at the corners of her lips. "What would you have me say, Darien? That you completely tore my heart apart but I forgive you completely?"

"I don't expect you to forgive me, Sere…I know it will take some time for me to…"

"No." came Serena's short response.

"What?"

"I said no. I still love you, Darien…God only knows why I still have any left for you but I can't do this anymore. I'm going to go upstairs and pack some of my things and then I'll be gone. I hope you enjoy the bed you've made because now you'll have to lay in it…without me." She sneered.

Darien watched her, stunned. His once strong, masculine face was now broken and weak. Midnight blue eyes glistened brightly as tears poured from them. His cheeks stained pink from shame and the bout of crying he had been doing for the past half hour. What had he done? The one woman he had ever loved was leaving him and it was his entire fault. He stared after her as she mounted the stairs. One by one her petite form ascended to the second story, eyes downcast. He had destroyed her and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

Serena approached the large double oak doors that concealed the room they had shared for a year. Hesitantly, she placed her hand upon the brass handle and pushed the door open. The scent of roses and fresh rain infiltrated her senses, threatening the tears she was struggling to hold back. Her eyes scanned the room with contempt. These walls had seen every coupling they had shared within that implosive year. The spring green walls were adorned with memories Serena wish she could forget. She swatted the tears that had finally escaped and quickly walked to her closet. She pulled a black duffle bag from the top shelf of her walk-in closet and blindly began to throw her belongings into it. She did not hear the near silent footsteps of Darien as he sat upon the bed staring at her. She brushed a couple strands of silvery blonde hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

With frustration, anger, and sadness seeping from her pores; she angrily zipped the bag shut and hauled it over her shoulder. Quietly, she emerged from her closet and stood before him.

He looked up at her, their eyes connecting for only a moment before she uttered the words he wished he never heard "Goodbye, Darien…" and she walked out. His breathing was labored and his eyes wide. He had just lost everything because of one stupid woman.

Serena sat dazed in the idle car. Her hands gripped the steering wheel, knuckles white. Tears soaked her face as she stared at the house that was once her home. No. She needed to stop crying. He had seen enough of her tears. It was time for her to move on. Time to start over…


End file.
